Sleigh Ride
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Trent and Kira Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. I got help with the ideas from Meloda26 and my sister and nephew._

**A Sleigh Love**

Trent looked at his watch and realized that he didn't have that much more time. He finished putting away all of his paints and papers and quickly cleaned up. He had to be at the airport in a little over an hour. He grabbed his remaining belongings into his bag and headed out. He looked up at the sky it was still overcast even though it had been snowing the past couple of days, which meant that more snow was coming. He got into his car and headed over to the airport.

After getting through the mess and arriving at the airport he hurried inside. But the time he got to the escalators there were tons of people coming down in a hurry to see family, or friends or even to start their vacation. He scanned the crowd hoping his eyes would land on a familiar face soon. Sure enough coming down was the girl who always brought a smile to his face.

She had on black pants and layered shirts of black and yellow. As she got off the escalator she smiled as she made her way over to him. They embraced tight hug, Trent closed his eyes as he drank in everything that was Kira; her hair the way she fit into his body so well, the way her arms rested safely around him, her hands, everything he had memorized a hundred times already but was always eager to memorize all over again.

After a few minutes they pulled away and without speaking they began walking over to the baggage area, "So how was your flight?"

"Good. I ended up sitting next to this guy who decided to have a little too much to drink and ended up telling me about his whole business deal."

"Sounds exciting."

"Loads."  
After waiting for about half an hour for the baggage to come on Trent easily picked out Kira's bag and grabbed it meeting up with her after she had finally gotten her guitar from the odd shaped luggage. "Are you ready?" Trent asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Trent smiled and gently touched her arm before the two left the airport. Kira looked at the ground and then back at Trent, "You weren't kidding when you said that there would be snow."

"I told you. It's been snowing for the past few days almost nonstop."

"Wow. You can tell. To bad it's not snowing now."

"It still might. Come on." He opened her door to the car for her to get in and after closing it he got into his side.

He drove back to his apartment which took a while since the traffic had gotten really bad. After shutting the door Trent found Kira walking around his small apartment looking at the different pictures on the shelves or the paintings on the wall. "I really like all this. Your paintings get better, if that's even possible."

"Thanks." Trent brought Kira's things over to the bedroom, "You can have the bedroom while you're here. Sorry there's no extra bedroom." He called out. "This place worked better and is quieter, but I don't mind," He turned to find Kira in front of him, "if you sleep in there."

"Thanks."

"So are you hungry for dinner? I know they don't feed you to well on the plans, and you don't really like airplane food."

"Yeah, I think they served us what was supposed to be chicken, but I'm still in debate on that."

Trent laughed, "Well then let's go get something to eat."

So the two wrapped themselves in coats and headed out. They went to a restaurant that wasn't fancy or anything and ate some burgers. Afterwards they headed outside. As they walked down the street Trent reached over and slowly took Kira's hand in his own. He loved how perfect her hand fit his, as if they were made to be joined forever.

Kira loved being with Trent. He always seemed to know her so well. They had been together for almost a year, but that didn't mean that they had spent all that time physically together; she lived in New York working on getting her music dreams filled while Trent lived in Chicago going to art school. She hated being away from him as much as she was, but they were still very close. They would write letters, send E-Mails, text and talk with whatever time they were able to. Kira had even woken Trent up at 3 in the morning when she had first been told that they wanted to hear more of her songs and he was just fine with it. He let her go on and on about everything and even paid attention to every word she said.

They tried to see each other every so often, but things didn't always work out as were planned. All of a sudden she felt Trent stop. As she came out of her thoughts she looked at Trent who just smiled warmly at her.

"What's going on?"

"Hang on." Kira raised an eyebrow at Trent but he just smiled and looked up. Kira looked up as well and saw that it had started to snow.

"Wow, it is pretty."

Trent looked at Kira, "More than pretty, beautiful." Then he looked ahead and back at the brunette next to him, "Come on, let's go to that corner."

"Alright. But I'm sure I can see the snow from here same as there."

"Trust me."

Kira followed Trent down to the corner. After turning the corner Kira saw a sleigh with a horse. Trent walked towards it. "We're going on that?" Kira asked.

"Yes, unless you don't want to?"

"No, I do. Looks fun."

Trent helped Kira in and then got in himself. Slowly the driver started and they began driving around and seeing the different lights that were on the building. Kira slowly moved her foot next to his and rubbed it gently. He smiled as he moved his foot closer to hers and then reached out and took her hand in his. Kira smiled and looked off on her side seeing the lights in the window playing out the days of Christmas. She loved the feel of Trent's hand and hers together, it felt very natural. Who would have thought that she would be in an actually sleigh? Only Trent would have come up with something like this.

She never thought that she would find someone like Trent, someone who understood her and let her be her own person and yet was their own person completely. They seemed to fit just perfectly. She could have gone home and had Christmas with her family, but Trent had to stay in Chicago for a couple of shows and his job—he was worth it.

They continued around the city for quite sometime with Trent and Kira pointing out the decorations on either side before they stopped and Trent helped her off the sleigh. Sure Kira could do it herself, but Trent was always so sweet and he was a gentlemen.

"So, did you like it?"

"It was really great. I loved it."

Trent tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and smiled, "Shall we head back?"

"Yeah."

Hand in hand the two walked back to Trent's apartment with snow gently falling around them. As Trent unlocked his apartment Kira suggested that they watch a movie. So after getting in she went and picked one while he made some hot chocolate with whipped cream on top. They settled down to It's A Wonderful Life.

"Kira."

"Yeah."

"Thanks for coming here. I just don't understand why."

Kira put down her mug and turned to Trent, "Trent, I thought it was obvious." She looked into his eyes, "I love you."

A smile came onto Trent's face and into his eyes, "I love you too." And the two sealed their confession of love with a kiss.


End file.
